Namida Momochi
Namida Momoichi (涙 再不斬, Momoichi Namida) is the younger sister of Zabuza Momochi. She is currently a Hunter-nin, serving as a valuable asset to Kirigakure. Appearance Namida is a tall young woman with long red hair and black eyes, she wears a white strapless shirt, cutting off under her breasts making it resemble a bra. Multiple black straps connect off of it to a white choker around her neck. She wears a skirt/short combo, that is the same color as her hair along with a long pair of black ninja-styled boots. Her arms and legs are wrapped in bandages, for her arms up to her elbows. Running through her belt straps, she has a loose white fabric that hangs and droops to the ground. Namida has shown to wear a Hunter-nin/ANBU uniform while out on certain missions. This consists of a gray flak jacket and long black pants. She wears an ANBU mask, resembling a monkey in a way. Her ANBU tattoo sits on her right arm, usually covered by bandages. White her Hunter-nin tattoo sits on the back of her neck. She has shown to tie her hair back while in this uniform. Personality Similar to her older brother, she is sadistic and quite cruel. She has a strong feminine personality and is stated to be "hard to be near" by some men. She is a strong leader, having a smart sense of leadership and on multiple occasions she has lead multiple missions with her squad and even gone alone on high-class assassination missions. She has a light side to her, brought out at her brothers grave. There she reveals that despite his hard nature, he was a caring person and the only one that had the ability to mend a fleeting heart. Abilities Water Release master Skilled in the art of Water Release ninjutsu, Namida has been said to surpass even her brother in this area. She has shown to use it in many different offensive techniques. While a steady source of water is usually required for Water Release ninjutsu, she has gone as far as to "create" Water from thin air. Skilled at manipulating the water element chakra she holds, she can bend this chakra around her tantō to increase its cutting force and overall ability. Lightning Release Her secondary element, Namida has not mastered but learned to wield Lightning Release ninjutsu. Quite unstable in her hands, she can however bend it to her will. Such has been shown when using Lightning Fang which generally charges Lightning Release chakra around her dagger, increasing her next strike with it by 100% and sending a powerful jolt into her opponent. Skilled Assassin A skilled assassin in her own right, she was recruited as a Hunter-nin for her skill. She can use her unique skills to keep hidden and can go as far as to turn anything into a weapon. As a hunter-nin, she serves as an "Infiltration Specialist", entering enemy villages to eliminate her targets. She has shown to use blunt force to kill her targets, while a rather unorthodox manner for an assassin but this has proved to work for her. Swordsman A skilled swordsman, she shares this trait with her brother. She wields a slightly larger than normal tantō with a black handle wrapped in white bandage. She has shown to wield this with skill, cutting her targets with swift cutting motions. By channeling her chakra through it, she can extend its reach and make its cutting force 3 times stronger than normal. Her technique, Water Shark Tooth, allows her to surround the tantō in a flowing current of water that will increase its overall power. She has shown to use the tantō to charge her reiatsu through the opponents cuts and release it through their body causing small shocks of damage. Trivia * Her nickname, before becoming a hunter-nin was Samehime (姫鮫, shark princess) for her resemblance to a wild shark while in battle. * Despite her brother attempting to kill the Mizukage at the time, she has not been shown to be penalized in any way for his crime. * Namida (涙) can be translated as tear.